legend_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Asahiem, Warrior of IronTide
Asehiem sat on the hill that over looked the village. The smoke from the chimneys match the smoke of his pipe. He smiled, not many in village below knew his name but they knew he would be there for them when the time came. It was a rare moment of piece for the warrior and he enjoyed it. Asahiem’s life is filled with violence, he and his crew had just returned from a raid and brought back some spoils. While material wealth did not concern him it did mean that the village would survive a little longer. Yes they were farmer, the crops, the sheep, the cattle and the crafts men they made a respectable living. Asahiem stood and began to walk back toward the village, to his ship. As he walked through the streets those out and about game the warrior a wide birth, and it was easy each step he took was accompanied with a loud metal clang. Unlike most of the warrior under his command and in the area he wore fully plate even when he was underway. He reached the dock, and smiled his crew was readying the ship, there was a merchant man out there not paying the toll for sailing his waters. He looked around he took a quick tour of the deck, the clang of his armor followed him. Hours later he and his crew were on their way hunting that merchantman. The hunt would take a week, but they would find the merchant man… The storm tossed the long ship as he raced to catch the merchant ship. Slowly they were catching him, and soon Asehiem would make the pay for trespassing in his waters. After a hour more the long ship had pulled up alongside the merchant ship. Asahiem’s men began to throw ropes over to the other ship in preparation for boarding. After a few tense moments Asahiem’s men began to jump across and clear the deck. After a fierce fight there came a pause in the fighting. The captain of the merchant man step forward in. “What do you want?” He scream over the storm. Asahiem’s men smiled as the spoke “The Iron Price” they all spoke as one. Both the captain and the crew were confused. The captain was about to say something when a new sound caught his attention. A clanging sound that grew in intensity for a moment then there was nothing. But then a loud crash something akin a suit of armor falling down was heard. It was no suit falling down but Asahiem landing on the deck of the merchant. Asahiem rose to his full high and look at the crews on the deck. “Time to pay the Iron Price my friend.” The captain’s face went white with fear. “We have gold, silver.” Asahiem smiled and shook his head “My friend I said iron. If you would have come to us beforehand then you could pay with gold and silver.” It finally sank in, the crew started to look around at each other. Finally a voice was heard from the back “I will pay the iron price.” The crew parted and allowed the brave soul stepped forward. Asahiem nodded and the brave soul as he drew his weapons. A duel was fought between them. It did not last long as Asahiem does like to toy with those he fights. As the man slumped to the deck Asahiem turned to the captain “He has paid the iron price for you all. Now pay the tax and never forget to pay it again or all of you will pay.” With that Asahiem jumped back to his ship and his crew began to transport the cargo back to their ship. Asahiem and his crew having found the merchant man set sail to return home. The village would benefit well from the plunder of this trip. He shouldn’t have to make another trip for the rest of the season. Category:Character Profile